Right At Home
by Faggot McCormick
Summary: A short drabble written in dedication to the relationship between Ansem the Wise and Ienzo when he comes to live at the castle in Radiant Garden. Enjoy!


**(( A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters mentioned; this is just a short fan-made drabble written as a request on tumblr. ))**

_**Prompt; Ansem the Wise and Ienzo.**_

_Death is a peculiar thing. To lose someone is a cold and terrible feeling; it's like you're stumbling around in the dark, with no guiding light to shine through and bump into everything that crosses your path. To lose two people very dear to you is unimaginable—unless it's happened to you._

_Throughout the funeral he didn't say a single word. He sat there quietly with his hands in his lap and his gaze straightforward. He didn't bow his head to pray, but the look on his face said that he was. No tears fell from his eyes, which surprised everyone, it seemed. Ienzo was only a child of seven when the accident happened._

_Ansem the Wise knew everyone so he was vaguely acquainted with the boy's parents and entrusted by Radiant Garden to look after him and train him as an apprentice. Once the ceremony ended and they lowered the twin caskets into the ground, the older man laid a hand upon the child's small shoulder; Ienzo reacted by lifting one tiny hand, and taking the man's in his, being lead away from the freshly dug soil and towards his new home._

_The others were not impressed by his lack of speech, nor his attitude. He didn't make eye contact, didn't answer questions and avoided everyone. Even was to look after him during the day and soon discovered the child's brilliance. Ienzo was a prodigy. He could read at impressive levels and understand all sorts of things no child ever could. He even rivaled Even's intellect, minus that he lacked experience, the kind that came with age. They bonded through studies and a love of science, though the child still never spoke. He began to bond with Aeleus as well—they had an understanding of one another; a silent communication that said more than words ever could._

_Braig and Dilan ignored his existence for the most part. Though, as odd as it was, Dilan enjoyed baking and Ienzo enjoyed sweets. He didn't like eating much else, and meat was a definite 'no', not to mention that he was allergic to shellfish anyway and passed these things along to the others, since they rotated cooking among all other chores._

_Last, but certainly not least, Ansem. He spent a great amount of time observing Ienzo as he interacted with the others and kept to his studies. Stroking a hand through his blonde goatee he ponders for a moment, then rises from his desk, shuffling his papers into a neat pile, slips them into a manila folder and exits his office. Quickly finding the child in the labs with Even, wearing his usual white lab coat, which was a few sizes too big, messy slate-grey fringe in his face, reading glasses on, reading from two books at once and scribbling down notes furiously, Ansem smiles._

"_Even. I'm sure you're having a wonderful time with your new student, but I'll be borrowing him for a bit, if you don't mind." His tone was firm, stating that there was no argument in the matter. He turns to Ienzo, "Come with me, lad."_

_Looking up from his books, Ienzo nods, takes two black ribbons, placing them in each book to hold his place, shuts them, stacks them, then closes his notebook and nods to the Academic before taking the older man's hand and being lead out._

_Due to several things, the child was kept inside the castle and away from other children—he was not permitted to leave the castle unless escorted by a guard, and even that in itself was rare. However, Ansem took him outside now, grasping the tiny hand in his, watching the sleep-deprived prodigy relax in the warm sunlight. A smile crossed the boy's features, though it was very slight._

_Walking just a short distance, they stopped at a nearby vendor, where Ansem bought two blue ice cream bars and handed one to Ienzo, who took it with a look of confusion._

"_Sea salt ice cream," The elder tells him and takes a bite from his. The child looks hesitant, but slowly sucks on the corner of his, warring it down with his tongue and pondering the flavor, then looks up at him and nods; he liked it. For the moment, he removed his hand from Ienzo's and ruffled the silvery hair, then took his hand once more, leading him back to the gardens to speak of plans for the next few lessons, as well as reviewing what the others had been teaching him._

_Ienzo felt right at home._


End file.
